<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Savior by Rozene_Nobody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799388">Savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody'>Rozene_Nobody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2P FACE Family, 2P Hetalia, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia &amp; 2P Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, don't know which one and don't really name it lol, reader is a city</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[2p!France x Female Reader x 2p!Various]</p>
<p>François left you to your own fate, assuming you would vanish from this world. You didn't. Instead, you were taken in by someone wanting the best for you so you can flourish. Now, when you do begin to live your life as a young woman you catch the eyes of many but you also save a man from himself. You become his savior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2P France/Reader, 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, 2P Japan/Reader, 2P Russia/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before Reading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! I am just backing up this remastered version of an old hetalia fic. You can find the remastered <a href="https://www.quotev.com/story/4206063/He-Saved-Me-2pFrance-X-Reader-X-Various/1">[the quotev version]</a> (which also leads to the original version. The original was <strong>Published December 26, 2013 and Ended October 27, 2016.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am taking this remastered fic a different way than the original so there is more fluff and less cringe in it. I have no clue how long it will take me to finish but I do hope you enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Note: If you do not know what a 2p is then please do not read this story or go look it up before proceeding</strong>. I do properly warn ahead of what is in my writing and 2ps are commonly known for their darker traits, opposite traits of their 1ps version, and/or can be “portrayed as murderous, sociopathic/psychopathic and possibly insane”.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>I recommend the reading age to be 15+ (just because of the 2p content and some issues that I am rewriting) In other words, read at your own discretion.</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><strong><span class="u">Lastly- I do not condone any violent/morally wrong behaviors and actions in real life. This is simply a work of fanfiction (again about personifications of countries lmao). Please be safe and vigilant in real life.</span></strong></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Once Upon a Time, He Would Have Cared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Mentions the cupcakes (y'know 2p england and all) mentions and hints at violence/murder, besides that language</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        François curses under his breath as his stupid lighter will not stay lit. It is this damn English weather- The stupid constant rain. He should be used to it when he has to visit Oliver but right now it is getting on his nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He is forced to stop walking in order to concentrate on this- Holding his hand up to shield the flame trying to stay alive when he uses his thumb to turn the wheel of the lighter to strike the flint. Hearing the gas ignite and feeling the burn of the flame near his skin eases his irritation as he holds the flame to the cigarette waiting in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Finally- He smells the smoke and inhales to taste it. Pocketing his lighter he feels his irritation nearly disappear. He has a scowl that never leaves his face, and he knows it will deepen when he visits Oliver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        François drops his cigarette when someone nudges him sharply in the shoulder. They are quick to yell an obscenity at him- Telling him not to stand in the middle of the walkway before continuing on their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “<strong>Merde</strong>,” François murmurs as he watches his cigarette get soaked from the wet pavement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Well- His irritation is back and in full. He nearly growls and has to remind himself that these are humans here. They are merely humans. They have a much shorter life compared to him so he can enjoy his vain attempt at a human’s early grave through smoking another time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His exhaustion is catching up as well. He wants to hurry and get this over with so no longer taking the time to cater to his bad habits- He starts to take longer strides, through this busy shopping district- What is to be considered the heart of shopping for having nearly over 300 shops in London, Oxford Street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        François remembers the first time he visited it with Oliver. He was impressed back then but now he finds it all inconvenient with how many people there are. His grim mindset has definitely changed for the worse these past centuries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        As he gets closer to the street where there is bound to be a taxi, he pauses as something catches his attention. Down an alley, in between two shops, there is a small figure huddled up against one of the buildings. His eyes assess the situation, and he realizes immediately- That it is a little girl, and she looks beyond sick. Covered in dirty barely kept together rags as blankets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She was probably left there. His heart squeezes in sadness at the thought for a second before… He feels nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Once upon a time, he would have cared. Now- He simply does not. He knows better than to intervene in the fates of silly little humans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Thank you for coming on such short notice, François! Would you like a cupcake? I know how much you hate my secret ingredient, so I went ahead and used the normal ingredients for the batch! There is plenty!” Oliver says enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        François stares at him with mild boredom. Like hell, he would eat one of those cupcakes. The only time he did was the first time when Oliver’s baking actually turned out good. The first time was his last time. Oliver waited until he had finished the whole cupcake before revealing that he may have used some questionable items such as a missing person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        That was again- Centuries ago now. He feels so tired and ancient now. They used to be completely different people back then. Almost similar to their original counterparts, but now… They had let the world finally corrupt them. They were essentially born from their original parts. The dark parts the 1p did not want inside them- Discarded out into the world. So, he is the 2p, another color, of France. The otherwise golden child Francis Bonnefoy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        François supposes that is a good thing. He does not have to deal with his whole country by himself. He takes care of the shady businesses amongst the other 2ps when needed and Francis does the normal biddings. Overall, he thinks he gets more time to himself to wallow in his self-pity of being a country that does not die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “No. What do you want Oliver? I am quite the busy man,” François states scornfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Oliver sighs at this. It makes François narrow his eyes down in confusion. Oliver never gets serious unless the subject is about… The other two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “<strong>Casse-toi</strong>, what did they do now?” François asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His fingers are itching to take out another smoke, but he knows how much Oliver hates it and with this sudden topic, Oliver can get quite the handful if pissed. He already made the mistake of telling him to fuck off with the topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Oliver, on the other hand, simply points to a jar- Knowing the drill, François puts a quarter in it. It really is a rather silly thing for Oliver to be picky with swears when he is a low-key murderous country counterpart. Odd for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “I have already talked to Arthur about this. He, Alfred, and poor sweet Matthew agreed that Alfred and Matthew can’t contain their counterparts much longer. I think… It would be beneficial for all of us if they moved in with me, get their bearings, stop harassing their counterparts, or well in Canada’s case, stop harassing the humans. They will still be free, but I think it would be best if we start to limit their movements until they can grow out of their angry phases,” Oliver explains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        François sighs. Loud and hard. This can’t be happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Oliver- What does this have to do with me? I want nothing to do with any of you. If it is a social call- Or to check on our shady businesses I am all over it. If it is simply to control a 2p, just because we are 2ps ourselves does not mean I want to relate to them nor that I give a shit about them,” François says as he tosses another coin in the jar with a bit of anger in the movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Oliver nods. “I know. I am not asking you to join us. I am asking that you sign a contract- One that says if they go against it or if they continue their horrendous ways that you will do something about it. They do not fear me as much unless I get angry, but they fear you already. I know they will be on their best behavior if I use you as a threat. I just need your signature on the contract to make it official.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The pastel pink-haired man pulls out a piece of paper and pen from his brightly colored vest and hands it to François. It takes just two seconds for him to sign it and give it back. He wants to go home now and hopefully not see the two dim-witted brothers. This whole trip feels like a waste now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        “Oh- Since you thoughtfully asked me about the cupcakes and hopefully will not make me come back for another stupid matter, I will send you to a lead. Somewhere on Oxford Street, there is an abandoned child. Doubt that is your kind of ingredient but there could be some predators who could take an interest, and no one would miss them. Now for the love God, do not make me come back when you get those boys here,” François says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His voice is monotone, but the words have hinted venom in them. Oliver just smiles and wishes François a good trip home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Not even an hour later Oliver is on Oxford Street. He really did try to ignore the need to look for the Dear. After all, his ingredients are solely based on people who deserve it. Though he knew François had to be just a little bit concerned because he would never mention other people for his sake- He does not care about what people Oliver uses but the way he worded that the child could be in danger… Unless-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Maybe it is false hope Oliver has. He wants François to gain some of his humanity back but if François truly does not care what happens to the child then that means he does not care if Oliver uses them either for cupcakes. Oliver suddenly feels bad for the French man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        To not even have pity for a child- To possibly send them to an even worse death than starving. Oliver is suddenly angry that the other possibility that François brought it up was to either have Oliver leave them or use them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        It does not take him long at all to find the child- In one of the darkest allies and upon seeing her, he realizes how weak and frail she is. She is completely out of it. Anything could happen and the poor Dear would be clueless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Oliver feels his cheeks dampen and not from the rainy weather. He is crying and because she is so small- And… What is this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        His eyebrow raises as he feels a very faint energy from her. Oliver lets out a small gasp as he realizes that- Oh my, she is not even a human. This is a brand-new city- IS HE A DAD?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He is not even sure how that works but it is a possibility- Not because she is in his country but because it looks like she has been here for a while. However, the raggedy rags she is using as a blanket indicate she was abandoned here too. So, she may not even know she is a city. She could have been born human. There are too many possibilities, but Oliver is certain about two things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She was abandoned and she is a city. Cities have it nice and easy because they can go on living as humans until they realize that at one point, they either stop aging or they start dying from changes in the city but this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        This dear girl is too young to know- She can have a decent chance at a normal life and that is something he would love to help with. At least until she has to be told she is a city. Though, he falters as he remembers the two slight problems in his home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Allan F. Jones and James Mathieu Williams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The gears slowly turn in Oliver’s head until a creepy Cheshire grin forms on his face. He decides then and there to care for the girl. If the two decide to pull anything with the girl around he may not have to use the threat of France- He can be quite terrifying to those he wants to protect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        With a gentle tenderness in his actions, Oliver moves the rags off of her. She is shivering from the cold rain and even worse- Her clothing is all tattered and ripped. She has to be no older than four or five- So young. Oliver’s heart aches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        He picks her up carefully and nearly self-destructs on the spot for hearing her crying. She must be in pain. <em>It will only be for a little bit longer</em> he promises her silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Oliver is going to help her- Give her a shot at the life she deserves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Melting at the New Addition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2ps: England, Canada, and America get used to the new addition to their odd family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Oliver sighs sadly as he wipes his face with the back of his hand. The wetness evidence of his crying. Why is the world so cruel? Why must he be swallowed by his emotions so easily?</p><p> </p><p>        He stares at the stuffed bear with a smiley face on it with his heart full of sorrow as he remembers the night, he brought that girl in- The girl he named (Name).</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        She is so cold. Oliver would like to clean her up before anything, but she is too weak and in too much pain to do so. For now, he can just change her into warmer clothes and surround her in blankets until she can gain her warmth back. He does so in seconds- Not wanting to waste a single moment and have her be in more pain than needed. He makes sure she is snug and close to the fireplace on his couch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Now he needs to think about appropriate medicines to use. The child may be a city, but she is still a child and he does not want to cause her any accidental harm.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “The fuck is that?” Allan asks as he steps into the living room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>        Oliver groans- What time is it? He should have had a few more hours t</em> <em>o prepare for their arrival! Now he has to go feral if they become unruly towards the girl.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “Jar, Allan. A quarter- From now on we will be working on your language. James, since you are staring dully at me, I need you to go into the medicine cabinet and find pain relievers. Just bring whatever you can, and I will decide what to use…” Oliver begins to murmur.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        James huffs. “Why the hell should I do that? Listen- We may have to be here because of contracts and other countries threatening us but we do not want to be here.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Allan nods and says, “Yeah, and fuck your jar situation. You ain’t the boss of us geezer.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver sighs. He pats the young girl’s head in an apology for what her subconscious might hear but he supposes it is better to get this over with now. To show that he is not a push-over as they may think and that while they are in his home they will adhere to his rules.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “I truly did not want to raise my voice when the Poppet needs to rest but it seems it can’t be helped. You two are absolutely correct. I am not the boss of you and other countries have agreements that you are to stay here until I deem fit. Which I guess you can say, if you do not like the term boss, I am your guardian! I… Get… The… Say… On how long you two will be here. We can do this the easy way- You listening and whatnot or the hard way- Getting my hands dirty and I do hate when I have to get blood on my vests. You do not want to see me angrier than I already am. If you wish to continue to push me, I will be forced to act in anger. Do you truly wish to see that? If that thought does not scare you, maybe I should call François and have him explain to you how I hate dealing with other countries. It takes time away from what I desire to do but if I am forced to call him would you like to hear how angry he gets from being disturbed? You may not have seen us since you were young, but I can’t believe you forgot how impatient we are. Would you like a reminder?” Oliver finishes as he turns around and reveals the swirls in his eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        It seems to remind them good enough. Allan and James freeze recognizing the pink swirls as a sign that he is really fed up. It brings back memories and not the good ones. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Allan huffs as he starts to search for coins in his pockets while James leaves for the medicine cabinet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver takes a deep breath and turns around to face the still unconscious girl. “Sorry if you heard that Poppet. Don’t want to frighten you,” Oliver says gently.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver hears two harsh clings of metal meeting glass- Allan throwing the coins in the swear jar. He sighs but does not say anything about it. Allan slowly moves to sit on the couch opposite of the girl laying on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        James comes back in and puts all the medicine he found on the floor near Oliver. He joins Allan on the couch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “What the fu- What is her deal?” Allan says catching himself since he knows he is on thin ice already with Oliver.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver hums. “Don’t know yet. I found her in an alley, abandoned. She is a city though, so I decided to take her in and help her get a chance at thriving in life.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “So, no killsies?” Allan mocks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver glares at him, all pure malice aimed at Allan (and James as a warning). The two freeze up. “Actually, correct. Since you will be living here and I decided to take her in, <strong>you will not cause her harm</strong>. I frankly do not care if you do not like the circumstances, but you will not take it out on her. If you so much as touch a hair on her head I will not hold back and not show any mercy. <strong>Are we clear?”</strong> Oliver asks his face cold as stone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Allan and James decide that they prefer his creepy smile over whatever this is. He feels dangerous and worse than the warning he gave them minutes ago.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “We… We understand,” James states.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver regains his chirpiness and laughs. “Good! We should be fine then.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        He hums as he starts to go through the medicine on the floor- All of it in higher doses than what a child should be able to take. He has quite the dilemma. Run out and get the girl proper medicine, leaving her here with these jerks, and he would really prefer not to do that. Or chance one of these medicines and cut the dose in half- Maybe more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        James sighs. “I’ll go to the nearest store and get kid medicine. Be right back.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver did not even think of that!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “Good- Good. Get some snacks for the dear too. Something easy to eat, maybe applesauce,” Oliver suggests.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        James just nods as he leaves. Allan shakes his head- A bit annoyed that his fellow troubled companion gave in so easily. He glares at the chirpy man and the pathetic weak thing he called a child. The urge to destroy both of them is strong- Especially with Oliver’s happy humming.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        He starts to grind his teeth together out of annoyance with the anger building when Oliver turns to him with that serious look.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “Go find your rooms. I have kept them tidy over the decades. Put James’ things in his,” Oliver demands.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        In other words, go chill out is what he says.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        He does and soon enough James comes back with the items- Even an extra item. Oliver begins to look through the back pleased with the child's medicine and applesauce as requested only to smile fondly at what else the Canadian bought.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        A teddy bear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver places it gently beside the sleeping child and thanks James, who looks away grumpy and to hide the blush on his cheeks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        “The fuck are you crying about?” Allan asks Oliver as he places a quarter into a conveniently placed swear jar.</p><p> </p><p>        Oliver holds up the stuffed bear with sad- Rather pathetic eyes in Al’s opinion before he notices the box of old stuff on the table. He looks at it and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>        “You really crying over this old shit?” Allan asks already tossing another quarter into the glass.</p><p> </p><p>        Oliver nods and Allan starts to rummage through the old things before he stops and picks up a worn-out paper- Crayon scribbled on it in some drawing he can’t make out. Though Oliver starts crying again more as he sees it and takes it from him.</p><p> </p><p>        He points at each glob of crayon and says, “That is me, you, James, and she even drew herself. See this circle here? It is a heart and these scribbles here? It says ‘Love (Name)’.”</p><p> </p><p>        Allan laughs. “How the hell can you read that? Jeez, you really are a sentimental old man.”</p><p> </p><p>        “How can you not be? She is so precious!” Oliver mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>        He begins to start to say a fond memory he has of (Name) when Allan tunes him out to remember his own memories. When he finally accepted the little shit as his family. He smiles as he thinks of his two favorite moments.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “How do you know she ain’t dying? She’s been on that medicine for ages now,” Allan nods as he stares at the “thing” still on the couch but barely awake.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        The child has grown conscious after taking the medicine, ate, needed help to go to the bathroom, and took a bubble bath and was brand new other than getting a fever from being out in the cold too long.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver glares at Allan. “She’ll be fine. She is doing better. Just a little bit longer and she will be brand new. Speaking of- I need to buy the little dear some more clothes and furniture for her room. Will you watch her?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “Uh- If I fuckin- Ow. Hitting is probably just as bad as cursing in front of her you know? Ya- I’ll do it but… What the hell is her name again?” Allan asks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver smiles. “She did not have one, so I gave her the name (Name).”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver leaves right after that. In a big hurry to return but he does trust Allan and if not him, James to watch over the angel. James will not admit it, but he already adores the girl and agrees she should have a decent shot at life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Allan grows bored out of his mind, but it does not take long for him to realize that the child is watching him and warily. He laughs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “What pipsqueak?” He asks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        She sits up and merely points to the table that has a bottle on it. “The fuck he gave you a sippy cup for?” He grumbles as he grabs it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        He shakes it and deems there are enough liquid contents in it. As soon as it reaches her hand- It falls to the ground and he sighs. Ah… A clumsy little shit then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Allan huffs and puts it in her lap as she sits up. She looks around, Allan concludes for Oliver. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “Creepy dude just left. Afraid it’s just you, me, and the sleepy bitch upstairs,” Allan murmurs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        (Name) pats the spot beside her as she tosses the bottle to the ground in favor of picking up a small childish book that was hidden in the blanket swarm by her. Allan stares at her long and hard- Determined not to read a baby book for a dumb baby. That is his thought until he saw the little quiver in her lip from him taking too long.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “Fucking hell,” Allan mumbles as he stands up to take a seat beside her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        She crawls into his lap with the book in hers and he groans at how stupid this situation is. He hates kids. He hates adorableness. So why the hell did he help hold the book to read it for her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Halfway through the boring princess tale, Allan notices that she finally dozed off again. Slowly, and with a lot of care he nudges her back into the couch to cover her up. He picks up the book and is about to toss it to the ground when horror flashes across his face realizing that the sleepy bitch is no longer asleep.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        James is leaning against the wall with a big smirk on his face. “Thought you hated kids, Al?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “Shut the fuck up before I…” Allan goes quiet when (Name) moves making James smirk bigger.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        It was the first time Allan realized that he could love something precious without the fear of killing it. He smiles fondly at that memory only for his next favorite to enter his mind.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “Wait, why are they leaving?” (Name) asks her eyes saddened upon seeing Allan’s and James’ luggage.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Oliver sighs. “It won’t be forever. They can come back and visit. Remember how I explained other countries did not like how they were behaving? Well, it only took five years, but I think they are finally ready to be set back into the wild.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “The fuck? We ain’t wild animals,” Allan mumbles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        James ignores that and smiles. “(Name) is turning nine or ten, right? I’ll bring back a picture of Kuma.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        James snickers as for once Oliver does not say anything about the cussing. Why? Because (Name) is crying. She is holding her breath trying to stop any wails and it instantly broke Oliver’s heart. That is how he somehow died and not even his hate for swears could bring him back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        The second Allan and James made eye contact with the girl too- It felt like their own hearts were ripped out of their chests. How the hell can they leave something this precious behind?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “You really are leaving? You don’t want to go to my birthday party? I know I am annoying, but I promise I will stop being annoying!” She says her voice breaking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Dear God- Allan and James have never felt more guilt in their entire lives. They are ready to repent for everything if it means she stops crying.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “Who said you are annoying, Maple? You are the cutest little thing and why would I miss your birthday? You’re going to be a big girl soon, so I don’t think crying suits you,” James starts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        He has always babied (Name) since he bought her that teddy bear. He genuinely loved his big brother role, and this is just breaking his heart. However, since he is the one, she forgives instantly, he knows it is not him who needs to console her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        (Name)’s lip keeps quivering as her eyes dart to Allan’s. “It’s not just that. Allan said I was. I’m sorry so please don’t leave. I don’t want you to go!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Allan feels like he can’t breathe. She really thinks he meant it when he calls her annoying? That is just something big brothers do but not he feels awful. He can’t say a word as he feels the guilt eat at him. Not until he feels her arms wrap around him and her snotty face totally ruining his jacket.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Now- He feels warmth as he realizes how much this little shit means to him. He loves her so much and guesses he will finally have to admit. Without much effort, he picks her up and she stuffs her snotty face into his neck, getting tears all over him too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “Listen here you little shit. I love you so much. When I call you annoying it is because I can’t imagine anything else more annoying in my life-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        “ALLAN JONES!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        Allan ignores Oliver and continues, “I only want your level of annoyance in my life. Do not ever change that and do not worry kiddo. We just got some business with the other countries, but I promise we will be back before your birthday.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>        Of course, she instantly forgave him. Their bond grew stronger and he constantly teases her of that moment and to her memory she did not cry- It was Allan crying. Allan smiles at that nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>        Oliver seems to finish whatever story he was telling, and his eyes are bloodshot red from crying.</p><p> </p><p>        “…You guys do know that she isn’t leaving forever?” James asks as he walks into the room.</p><p> </p><p>        Oliver just wails. “Even so! She is leaving me. She is all grown up and there is nothing I can do about it. She was my sweet angel baby. Compared to you guys, I would choose to raise her again! No! Sugarplum I refuse to believe it! She is still my baby!”</p><p> </p><p>        “…Yeah- A baby in a nightmarish cranky 20-something-year-old body,” Allan mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>        Speak of the devil, (Name) comes in with a confused expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>        “What are you guys doing? I finally finished packing my necessities. I promise I will keep in touch, but we need to get going before I miss my flight! Arthur will be pissed if I do,” (Name) says.</p><p> </p><p>        All three males watch her for a moment with a smile on her face. They truly are surprised that such a cute little kid turned into an (a nightmare according to Allan) amazing woman. Unlike all of them, she radiates pure kindness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case it is not clear either Reader is 4/5 at the start of the memories, 9/10 in a different memory and at the end which is the present, she is in her 20's and finally ready to leave the nest!</p><p> </p><p>Please do tell me what you think of this chapter! I had fun making Oliver emotional XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>